contests
by iceprincessrules
Summary: time to have that eating contest and the consequences of it that almost everyone loves. i wrote one so here it is. it is a oneshot. nejiten.


Contests

"Welcome to our first annual eating contest. Let's take a look at our contenders. We have Naruto." Kakashi announced. The spot light pointed towards Naruto giving off a peace sign.

"Believe it!" he replied.

"Kiba and Sai."

"Sup guys." Kiba answered.

"Shino."

"…"

"Hinata."

"Hello." She said.

"Lee."

"Yosh!" He shouted.

"Chouji."

"Bring it." He phrased.

"Tenten."

"Hey." She said with her trademark smile.

"And Neji."

"Hn." He replied. As to why I'm here. And as stupid as it sounds I was triple ninja dog dared into this by none other than the hyperactive knucklehead Naruto uzumaki. Aka the village idiot. This contest was also a fundraiser to help out the village. Basically people made pledges on their favorite ninja. The more plates we finished the more money we earned. So it's all for a good cause.

"Now onto find out what our dish is… (Drumroll) its miso pork ramen. There is no time limit. All you can eat until either you can't anymore or pass out trying. Now begin."

Okay about 10 bowls in and Sai, Kiba, and Shino were out and rushed to the ER. 20 bowls later later Lee hit the table with his head to indicate he was done. 30 bowls later and Naruto was out because he fell out of his chair. So that left only Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, and me. 50 bowls later Hinata has had enough and amazingly enough so had Chouji. 55 bowls later we were still going at it strongly I might add. I took a quick glance at Tenten between bowls 'Where does she put it all?' I thought. So anyway so we are tied even at the 65th bowl and I feel like I'm about to explode from all of the food I had consumed, but I kept at it knowingly I was going to regret it later. 70 bowls later my pace had decreased dramatically. I was about ready to collapse. In fact I did my stomach couldn't take it anymore. So much that I ended up throwing it up. Thankfully they had a trash can right where I needed it.

"Eww!" Kakashi said. "Neji is out Tenten is our winner." She stopped her eating to hear that she had won.

"Yahoo!" she shouted. I just sat there trash can ready. Well after a while Tenten and I went back to my place. Well more like I was leaning on her with my arm around her shoulders and the other clutching my stomach trying to ease the pain. It didn't help at all. We finally made it back to my place. Hinata was already there the doctor said that all she needed was a good night's rest would be sufficient for her. I went into my room to lay on my bad. Tenten soon followed me into my room. Suddenly I was up chucking the contents of stomach. I felt circular motions on my back. That helped soothe the pain a little. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her get and walked out of my room. I heard her say something about a kitchen. When she got up to the kitchen I thought. 'What could she be thinking? She just ate a lot of food.' She came back in with a teaspoon of some medication. I took it anyway. I didn't know what it was, but it sure made me feel less likely to throw up.

"Pepto-Bismol does the trick every time. Now get some rest you're in for a rough night." She said.

"Fantastic." I said.

Later that night tpov

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. Pleasant I know. I went to check it out. I come to find a shirtless Neji heaving into the toilet. I walked on over and held his long hair out of his face along with starting to rub circles on his back to try to ease the pain. 5 minutes later I figured he might have been done. Because I head him stop. He leaned back against the wall behind him while his pale and clammy face was against it as well. He was also trying to catch his breath. I grabbed a damp wash cloth and started to wipe the sweat from his face and chest. After a couple of minutes his breathing resumed its normal rate. "Where do you put it all?" he asked. "All of what?" I asked because I was confused about his question.

"All of the food you ate at the contest."

"Oh that trust me. I'll start feeling the effects of it by tomorrow. Well actually it's already taking a gradual effect."

Npov

I looked over at her while she wasn't looking. I noticed that her ass was rounder and her stomach was out a little not a whole lot, but enough to tell the difference. Also I had noticed that her breasts were fuller. If anything else she had a lot more curves. It did make her seem healthier than she did before. Oh no not again. I threw up again. I repeated this process for about another couple of minutes. Suddenly I heard bath water running. Apparently Tenten had left and found one of my cousins while I was puking my guts out. The water got shut off. "What are you doing here Takeru?"

"I'm here to help you get cleaned up."

"I'm fine I can do it on my own." I got up and stripped down. (Wouldn't that be a sight to see?) I got into the bath down slowly. Well I saw that Takeru left to go lay out some pjs for me. I got cleaned up and got up to grab a towel. I went into my room to get dressed and I saw Tenten asleep in the chair across the room. I went over to her and put a blanket on her sleeping form. I also saw some crackers and ginger ale on my night stand. Let's just hope I can keep these down.

Morning

I woke up to a thud and someone puking their guts out. I assumed it was Tenten. I walked on over to her and rubbed her back. "I guess it's your turn now."

"Oh shut up…"

"I love you too."


End file.
